Ready For Love
by RegiGod
Summary: Danny makes a confession to the one person he's been trying to avoid these past few days... SLASH DPxDF Fluff TwoShot and Song Fic
1. Ready For Love?

**RegiGod: **Just so you know readers, I will always make a one shot every single weekend along with a single update to one of my stories per week so I can always make your slash craving satisfied! Lol… And trust me, each one of my stories will be Pitch Pearl all the way!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters at all. They all belong to Butch Hartman… I also do not own the song Ready For Love by Cascada, which belongs to her! I love her songs!

**Warning: **This story contains slash which means boy x boy for those of you who don't happen to know. And if you don't like these kinds of stories, I suggest you leave me alone right now…

**Coupling: **Pitch Pearl (Danny Phantom x Danny Fenton)

**Note: **Looks like another weekend has come to greet us all yet again! Let us all say hi today and bye on Sunday! I hope you guys will enjoy this song fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! And don't forget to leave a nice review for my writing! And tell me if you liked this format!

**Ready For Love Dedication To: _Reese_**

Song Fic (Ready For Love by Cascada) - Two Shot

**Phantom's POV**

_You took a piece of my heart  
I never thought that this could fall apart  
You said you fell in love  
And this was more than I had ever been afraid of  
Another life   
Another happy ending cuts like knife  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine_

"You're lying! I don't believe what you say at all!" Danny, who was the love my life, now stood in front of me telling me that he loves me. But I know that can't be true… he always hits on the girls and likes to be hit on by them! What he says is a lie…

All this time I've been here with him, I always knew that he liked Sam and he had the nerve to say that he loves me? I mean, he knew that I liked him in that way but he didn't really return the feeling and these past few days, he became really in 'touch' with the girls. This must be some kind of a sick joke for him…

_You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided_

And when he started to hit on the girls the most is when he was in front of me. It was like this all the time… and I always tried to run away from the sight of it. But almost every single day since we've separated, he's been acting like this… and I have no idea why he would… He probably wants to torment me...

I even had nightmares while I slept… and when I woke up the next day, Danny would tell me that I was talking in my sleep. I always wondered if I might have said something in my sleep that might have revealed how much I loved the dark haired boy. Maybe that's the reason why he's becoming a bit more distant with me...

_Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep, and I'm constantly blinded_

_My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls are divided_

Sometimes I wished… that I could just go back inside of him and get away from all the pain I've endured since I've left his body. It wasn't just my heart that ached… if felt as if my soul was hurting as well. Every single minute I was without him, I ached…

Why can't I see that Danny loves Sam? I can't believe it myself but I even had dreams of the crystal-eyed boy loving me even though in reality, he didn't… but it'll never happen and that's a fact. After all… he even had make out sessions with Sam… even though there were the words fake out in front of them.

_How can it be that you're ready for love_

_Ready for love ..._

_How can it be that you're ready for love..._

**Danny's POV**

_Time will tell  
A single day had helped me break this spell   
Don't want to be alone  
When will I be understood when is my kingdom to come  
Another boy, another life  
Another happy ending, and I'll be alive  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine_

"Why… don't you believe me?" I was truly hurt by what he just said. Phantom, who somehow became the love of my life, stood in front of me in disbelief of what I just said. The first day I met him, I instantly knew I liked him like that… but I didn't know if it was true or not. That's when I just let time pass us by… hoping that somehow time will tell me if I did love Phantom in that way…

I didn't want to be alone any longer… and Phantom was showing me a feeling of not being lonely and I enjoyed that feeling so much. And I don't know why but I started to hit on girls like Valerie, Paulina, and even Sam to find out if I was straight or not but I never really got any result from doing that.

_You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided_

I noticed that every time I was with a girl and Phantom was there, he would always try to run or walk away from where I was. I don't know why but I was hurt that he would just turn his back on me so easily like that…

And I also didn't know why I felt like I was hurting inside but I know it wasn't any physical pain. It was something inside of me and it the pain only appeared when I wasn't around Phantom… but why?

_Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep, and I'm constantly blinded_

_My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls are divided_

These past few days, I really began to hit on the girls to try and forget about the feeling I had for Phantom but it only made my heart shiver… and it felt like I was being separated from him physically and mentally with every passing day…

I felt like I wanted him to be with me… I felt like I needed him… I wanted him to be a part of my everyday life but not an ordinary part like Sam and Tucker has… I wanted him to be special…

_How can it be that you're ready for love  
_

_How can it be that you're ready for love ...  
_

_How can it be that you're ready for love ..._

**RegiGod: **Hah! I know you're going to hate me for making a cliffhanger but you're just going to have to deal with it! And did it seem confusing to you? Good! It's supposed to... lol The next chapter will be the usual kind of one shots I make with paragraphs and more details than this one had. Also, it would be nice if you guys could listen to this song. It's really good in my opinion... Don't forget to leave a review! Later!


	2. I'm Ready

**RegiGod: **Just so you know readers, I will always make a one shot every single weekend along with a single update to one of my stories per week so I can always make your slash craving satisfied! Lol… And trust me, each one of my stories will be Pitch Pearl all the way!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters at all. They all belong to Butch Hartman… I also do not own the song Ready For Love by Cascada, which belongs to her! I love her songs!

**Warning: **This story contains slash which means boy x boy for those of you who don't happen to know. And if you don't like these kinds of stories, I suggest you leave me alone right now…

**Coupling: **Pitch Pearl (Danny Phantom x Danny Fenton)

**Note: **Looks like another weekend has come to leave us all yet again! Let us all say bye right now to the weekend! I hope you guys enjoyed the weekend and I hope this two shot has made it worth your while! And don't forget to leave a nice review for my writing!

_Ready For Love _

**Dedication To:** **_Reese_**

Chapter 2 (I'm Ready) - Two Shot

**Danny's POV** (Prepare yourself for some angst in the beginning…)

"Why should I believe you in the first place? After what I've seen you done with some of the girls here, I don't see why I should." Why… is he acting like this? I know he still loves me… so why doesn't he just accept my love for him?

"Phantom… I…" I looked down and bit on my lower lip, trying to figure out how to say this to him. "What I did… with those girls… I didn't mean any of it…" A few dreadful seconds had passed before I heard his voice.

"So what you're saying is that you didn't mean to hit on those girls right?" I nodded shakily. "That's the worst excuse I have ever heard!" I winced at the harsh tone he had begun to use. Did he have to talk like that? "Do you think that this is some kind of joke? Where you can just say you don't like me and that you like girls and that a few weeks later, you do! That's the biggest B.S. I have ever heard of!" He doesn't believe me at all… I could feel tears threaten to fall from my eyes but I won't show my face to him… not like this…

"You don't… trust what I say, do you?" I continued to stare down at the cold, marble floor of the school building we were in. Maybe I shouldn't have confessed this to him right after school…

"Of course I don't! And if you want to know why, it's because I know that this is some kind of a joke you're trying to play on me but I won't fall for it." My cheeks had started to warm up and the tears were getting harder and harder to keep them from falling.

"But… I really didn't mean any of it! It was… just… I…" I don't think I had enough courage to tell him why I did the things I did with some of the girls here in the school. He probably wouldn't believe me… even if I did tell him right now…

"What? Are you going to give me another excuse?" His tone had begun to rise and I could only clench my fists at the way he was talking to me. "Would you just stop it Danny? It's not funny anymore."

"But it's the truth!" I didn't know whether or not I should plead with him but I'm guessing I should.

"I said stop it." I became shocked at the way he was speaking to me. It's as if I was an enemy to him…

"But… I'm not lying to you…" That's when he did something unexpected… something I would never expect from him in a million years. He punched me right in the stomach, forcing me to fall down on my knees. And that's when I decided to let my tears fall… I gasped at the pain I was feeling and I cried at what he had just done to me… I fell down until I was lying on my hands and my knees…

"Dan… ny?" I instantly felt him grab my arms but I immediately pushed him away from me. I didn't want to see him anymore… I didn't want him to be near me anymore… I didn't want to feel the pain in my heart anymore…

"Get away from me…" I made a move to stand but I fell back down by the pain in my stomach. Again Phantom grabbed me but I shoved him away, this time it was harsher. "I told you to get away from me! I don't want to see you again!" I looked fully at his face and I didn't care anymore if I was crying right in front of him. Different emotions ran through his face but I didn't care after what he had done. Even though Phantom had separated from me, I still had some of my ghost powers so I went intangible and left the school building, looking for a place to run away from Phantom… I heard him call me back but I kept on going… until I felt him grab me while we both were ethereal. "Let go of me!"

"No… I won't!" I tried to pull my arm away from his grip but it was no use. He somehow had a very good grip on me… By this time, the tears disappeared but my cheeks were still a bit warm. "Listen Danny, I didn't mean to punch you. I just got… upset."

"Yeah right! I don't believe that at all… just like the way you didn't believe me when I said I loved you! So let go of me!" When I turned to look at him, I could tell that he was very surprised by what I just said. It seems that our roles have reversed…

"Wha?"

"You heard me Phantom! I said I loved you but no, you didn't want to believe me! And if you want to know why I was hitting on girls, it's only because I wanted to know if I really did love you. I fell in love with you the first time I met you… but now I don't!" I tired to get him off me one more time but abruptly, he pulled me into an embrace, which I found immediately comforting. I still hate him though… He moved the both of us down onto the concrete below slowly.

"I'm sorry Danny… I didn't mean to punch you… or not believe you. It's just I… didn't know whether you were playing with my feelings… that's all." He placed his head on top of mine and began to move his hand over my stomach in a circular motion that made me shiver by the feeling. "The way you were with those girls… it just seemed like it's unbelievable that you love me…" I had let a few seconds pass us by before I spoke up.

"Then I guess… you should have more faith in me." I heard him chuckle as he moved his head to one of my ears.

"I will since now you're my boyfriend right?" He slid his hand that was over my stomach under my shirt and began to stroke it. I shivered in ecstasy by what he was doing…

"And you're lucky since I forgive others easily…"

"Do you want some sort of a reward from me?" I didn't know what he meant but I immediately got a hint when he slid his hand down into my pants and began to stroke my member.

"I love you Danny…" I looked up to him and saw that he really meant it. I could see it in his eyes… and I felt joy flow through me.

"I love you too… Phantom…" He smiled before he fully grabbed my member making me gasp in pleasure. I could feel my cheeks get warmer than it was just a few seconds ago…

"Great… now let's continue this somewhere else…"

**RegiGod: **Don't even think for once I'm going to show the whole thing of that scene. I would get banned immediately if I did… lol. So… how did you guys enjoy this two shot? Was it good or was it bad? Give me a review so I'll know! And just so you know, I don't put that much detail in one shots as I do in my regular stories. See you next time!


End file.
